If Height Didn't Matter, We'd All Be Tall
by NilliaWafersP
Summary: Life with Natalia was already strange, but come on! The universe just had to add alien robots from the planet cybertron into the mix. Whelp she's screwed but like she always says "I can never run out of beer and if I do that is the end of life as we know it." Disclaimer I do not own Transformers only Natalia and her shifting concept.
1. Chapter 1

'Its too early for this shit.' She says rolling off her bed with a thunk. 'I think I brain damage now.' "My name is Natalia Aravoski, I am 19 turning 20 in a week. I have lived alone since I was 16 and I have no family. I work at an auto body shop in Tranquility, Nevada. I am close friends with the owner's daughter who works there as well. Her name is Mikaela Banes she is about 3 years younger than me. I am currently laying on the floor beside my bed."

Dragging herself from her room to the kitchen, she calls her only friend.

RING

RING

RING

"Hey this is Mikaela, sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Try to text me if that doesn't work then leave a message."

BEEP

"Hey baby girl, how ya doin'? Ima be in Mission City later today. Just callen' ta let ya know. Comm. me later!"

Running back into her room Natalia pulls out her black army fatigues. Checking the time she scurries into her bathroom and taking the quickest shower she had ever taken. Finish dressing she brushes her hair and puts her hat on and aviator glasses.

Reaching for her backpack she fills it with her guns, grenade, missile launcher that she can put together, and enough ammunition to fill an entire squadron's guns. 'I don't know what it is but, Mission City is gonna need my help today.'

Getting in her ice blue and gold Suzuki Hayabusa, Natalia speed off to Mission City breaking at least 10 laws along the way. Slowing when she reaches city limits she cruises down the main avenue and stops in front of a coffee shop.

Walking in and ordering a large Russian tea that is a speciality there, Natalia leans against her bike as she observes her surroundings. Hearing the rumble of several powerful engines Natalia picks out the engine noise of the fastest car in the group. Feeling her skin get tingly with energy she finishes her tea.

Just as the cars pull into the avenue Natalia reaches for her rifle. Closing her eyes she listens to the world around her. '3.. 2.. 1' she whips her guns out and shoots at the cars driving straight at her to the group of cars behind her.

Decommissioning the Saleen Mustang she quickly pulls out the rest of the weapons and straps them to her body making her look like a walking armory. "Sabot rounds bitches." She turns around to the group behind her with a smirk.

Spotting a familiar face in the crowd she drops her now empty backpack on the ground.

"Lennox what in the hell is your American ass doing here?" Natalia shouts while walking the said man. She vanishes halfway then reappears with her arm around Lennox's shoulders.

"Aravoski why in gods name are you here?"

"Tingly skin." She deadpans

"Seriously?" Lennox asks with the "what the fuck" face.

"Yup." She says popping the p.

"Gonna leave?" He asks slightly hopeful that she would.

"William Lennox when have I ever left or passed up a fight?" She says putting her hands on her hips.

"Never."

"That's your answer."

Natalia walks with Will toward the group of armed men. She sits on the hood of an idle yellow with black racing striped mustang. Hearing a F - 22 heading towards the city too low to be human, she jumps off the Camaro and pulls out her missile launcher. Watching as the Camaro she was previously sitting on transform into a humanoid, large, being. "Shit I'm short again."

Running with the previously Topkick and Camaro towards a furbie truck to use as shield against the oncoming missile she aims at the F - 22 and fires. Both missiles hit their marked target and the blast knocks Natalia back several feet. She hears the robotic cries of pain come from the Camaro.

Being thankful for being a mechanic she pulls out a welding torch and runs up to the legless being. Making quick work of the wound Natalia finishes patching up the being just as everybody comes over to the blast sight. Getting on her non-damaged Suzuki Hayabusa Natalia speeds off towards the black colored being.

"Yo! Weapons Specialist!" She yells gaining the attention of said being.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Ironhide."

"Coolness. Hey Ironhide can you throw me and my bike at the jet?"

"Why would I do that human?"

"Because I'm insane, loaded with explosives, and has a very long air time!" She says with a look that says "I'm crazy and if you wanna stay in one piece do as I say."

"Uh, ok but just don't tell anyone I did this."

"Okay!"

Natalia slowly drives into Ironhides open hand and hooks her legs to the sides of her motorcycle, with a nod and an insane grin that would put the Joker's to shame. Just as the F - 22 nears their position Ironhide launches Natalia and her bike into the air at the jet.

While in the air Natalia looks around to see that everybody has paused in their fighting to see what in the hell she is doing. She even saw big ugly on the tower watching her with an analytical gaze. A foot away from the jet Natalia jerks her body to the right and the parts of her bike come apart. A split second after her bike came apart, the bike parts fly at her and latch onto her form creating an armor that makes her look like a cybertronian mini bot.

Suddenly the world sped up again and Natalia latches onto the jet. Activating her now fully intergraded weapons system she fires on the wings of the jet transforms and lands on the same building as big ugly who has silver being considerably smaller than the others is in big ugly's grasp.

Natalia still latched onto the now transformed jet swings to the jet's head and fires on its neck cables. Losing her balance from the jet's jerking movement Natalia falls into the vicinity of big ugly and silver. Snapping out her wings she glides up and closes her wings and falls onto silver as it begins taunting big ugly.

Hearing the painful sound of metal groaning Natalia decides to take action against big ugly. Quickly charging up her entire weapons network system she takes aim at big ugly's eyes. Big ugly notices her due to the sound of her almost silent weapons system powering up. "Yippie- Kai- A-Motherfucker!" She yells as she releases a torrent bullets on big ugly's face.

With a roar of annoyance and pain big ugly drops silver. Natalia being the dumbass that she is forgets that she can fly and blacks out for a second or two in panic. Silver gains some sense and grabs Natalia and holds her close and tries to slow their fall.

Their speed decreases just a little bit but they still fall too fast. 'Shit Lennox is gonna kill me and I didn't even show him my new sword yet- YES! Bitch head why didn't I think of that earlier?' Natalia shifts her armor to reveal a 8 foot sword that would be for a being like silver. Pulling out the sword from its spinal sheath Natalia quickly wraps her legs around silver's arm and thrusts her sword into the building next to their falling forms.

'Oh man, this is going to hurt like a bitch' Just as the sword becomes lodged in place Natalia tightens the legs around the beings arm and tenses. RIPPPP "OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHIT THAT HURTS! MOTHERBOARD DEFRAGGER! Letting out a slew curses in every know language that would make the queen of England's guards blush bright red, Natalia slowly drops down to the road below. 'Hah suck it bitches I'm not crying from the pain!' She slowly unwraps her legs from around the being's arm and bolts to where the fight is still going on.

Helping Will and his men take down a chopper style being she watches in amusement as Will slides between the beings legs and aims the laser at it back struts and literally makes the chopper a new aft pipe. Seeing Will in trouble Natalia launches herself at the chopper's abdomen and tackles it to the ground. Moving at the last minute as the missiles from human jets hit the chopper and kill it.

"Damn I'm good!" Natalia says after looking at the very, very dented abdomen plate on the dead chopper. Suddenly a few soldiers turn and start to fire on Natalia seeing the similarity between the dead chopper and Natalia's armor and red eyes. Natalia quickly raises her arms up in a x form and activates her shield. "Lennox tell you men to stop firing on me it's a waste of bullets!" Natalia yells over the bullets. Will looks over at Natalia and shakes his head. "Hold your fire!" He yells while trying not to look amused at Natalia's situation.

"Asshole."

"Dumbass"

"Fuck face"

"Jack wagon"

"Dick head"

"Little girl"

"Aw hell naw! You did not just go there-"

"Hey Nat fancy seeing you here." Mikaela says looking very ticked off.

Natalia sheepishly rubs the back of her neck while looking in Mikaela's direction. "Hehe, uh... Hey baby girl?"

Mikaela walks up to Natalia and punches her in the arm then hugs her. Will watches with a raised eyebrow and Natalia notices and flicks him off. Mikaela releases her with a red tears face.

"Doushe bag, I thought you were gonna die when you were falling!" Mikaela says trying not to bawl her eyes out.

"I'm still here ain't I and externally in one piece."

"Externally?" Mikaela says voice raising.

"Umm.. Let's just say that I should be on the ground screaming my brains out due to the fact that I shredded every muscle in my arms, abdomen, back, and legs."

"..."

"I'm just gonna get a beer." Natalia states walking away from an extremely worried, pissed off, and scared Mikaela.

Mikaela watches as her guardian, best friend, sister, and sometimes mother figure hunt around for a beer in a demolished restaurant. Her breath hitches when she doesn't spot Natalia for a few moments.

Hearing a muffled "YES" and then the sound of sifting rubble she relaxes slightly. After a few minutes of struggling and a loud "HOORAH," Natalia appears on a pile of rubble with a 6 pack of beer in hand. Catching a beer thrown at her Mikaela walks with her guardian towards the autobots.

"So..." Drawls Natalia.

"Feel any pain?"

"Nope. The suite mutes my nerves so I can't feel."

"Oh."

"Yup, I'm sorry for worrying you. You should know by now that I'm attracted to any kind of dangerous situation."

"Yeah I know that, it's just that I don't know if you'll make it out alive and in one piece."

Both of them reach the group after the tall blue and red being who Mikaela called Optimus Prime finished talking. Natalia watches Mikaela and Sam interact with each other with a very faint smile on her lips. On her second beer Natalia hand two beers to Will and Epps, she senses the she is being watched by an autobot.

Shifting her weight she notices that her armor is unusually light. 'Shit my sword. It's still stuck in the building.' While everybody's attention is on Sam, Natalia slips in the shadows and slips back out of shadows with her sword that she just retrieved not even several seconds ago. "Yo Will. Help me sheath my sword-oh that just sounds wrong- I can't move my arms." Natalia whispers to Will. Walking in front of Will ad Epps she hands them both her sword and turns with her back facing them.

"Holy shit Aravoski were the hell did you get this beauty?" Epps asks running a hand across he flat part of the double edged blade.

"Made it."

"Where do we put it?" Will mumbles looking skeptical that an 8 foot blade can be a part of a 6'8 girl's armor. Natalia relaxes and slightly rolls her shoulders, opening her spinal armor.

"Slide it in blade first and when you hear a click, push the blade into my back and let go of the hilt." Natalia instructs standing still.

Will does as she said with the help of Epps. They step back and watch as her outer armor slides over the sword and locks in place intergrading the sword to become her spinal armor. 'Feels weird every time.'

Checking the time Natalia groans. She steps towards the autobots to find Sam and Mikaela surrounded by the autobots talking with each other.

"Yo! Sorry to break up this human-cybertronian friending time but Mikaela has to leave." Natalia says adopting her "mother tone" and opening her last can of beer.

"Come on Nat, where do you have to be? Can we stay just a little bit longer?" Mikaela pleads making the situation seem like a mother and her daughter are arguing when to leave.

"I'm on my last beer! AND I just wanna go sleep!" She says grabbing Mikaela by the shoulders and shaking her every syllable while looking her in the eye with a dead seriousness.

"You can't go home Aravoski. You have to debrief first." Will says from behind them.

"No you can't make me! I'm not an American citizen! I have rights! I'M OUT OF BEER!" Natalia shrieks falling to the ground dramatically.

"If you willingly come with you can have your high- grade stuff. You left it in my bag last time. Oh and here's two more beers." Will hands her the beers and walks to the convoy.

Natalia rolls onto her back and holds her arms out to tell Mikaela to help her up. She then in turn picks Mikaela up and carries her over to the black and yellow mustang named Bumblebee. Leaving the two to go to the base themselves 'young love', Natalia lays down on top of a car.

She turns her head and gives a loopy smile to the convoy pulling out. She sees Will and sticks her thumb out like a hitchhiker and waves weakly. Will sees this and makes small flying motion with his hands and Natalia shakes her head "no." Then he motions the revving of a motorcycle and she pats her armor and shrugs.

She turns her head back and closes her eyes falling asleep. Feeling being picked up and placed in a car she sleepily lifts her arm up and flicks who ever moved her off. Moving to get comfortable she buries her face into the soft leather of the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Five more minutes Mикаэла." Natalia mumbles into the leather. "Mmmmmh, where's my coffee?"

Natalia rolls into the door of the car making it open and her to fall out onto the concrete below. Feeling her side be nudged by a foot she curls away and hisses at the opposing force.

"Come on Aravoski lets get you to Will's room. He won't mind and your vodka is there also."

Epps sighs while dragging Natalia to Will's temporary room. After being not so nicely dumped on a bed Natalia reaches around for her vodka. Relaxing her armor falls off and reforms as her bike in the center of the room. Giving herself a five minute pain free time limit she finds a loose black shirt and boxers that Epps left for her in the bathroom.

Quickly cleaning herself off and dressing she has at least two minutes left. Grabbing a full bottle of vodka she makes her way over to the main room with a minute to spare. Climbing up to the rafters and into a secluded spot where warm sunlight reaches all day.

Laying down in the sunlight Natalia takes a large gulp of vodka and closes her eyes. '7 seconds left' gritting her teeth and preparing for the upcoming pain Natalia hums an old song from her childhood.

Little angel of mine, fly up in the sky

Over the hills and the meadows

For now it is time for the sun to fall

Fly little angel of mine

"Have anybody seen Natalia?" Will asked looking around with a box of Chinese food in hand.

"Be quiet everybody! Listen!" Mikaela says while concentrating, listing for the muffled scream that Natalia makes when she is healing. Silence envelopes the group and a muffled pained scream rings through the room. The screaming goes on for about 5 minutes then dies.

"She's done. Will put the food on the table and open it up. Watch it's just like trying to attract an animal with food." Mikaela says trying not to laugh.

The second Will opened the Chinese food Natalia drops down from the rafters and lands on Epps. She runs toward the table and snatches the food and wolfs it down.

"Well you look like shit." Mikaela says snatching a non eaten egg roll.

"You would too if your skin decided to molt then grow back taking the damaged tissues in your body with it." Natalia deadpans while finishing the last of the food."What?" She says looking at everybody's horrified and curious expressions.

Shrugging she stretches making her body make gross popping noises. "That felt nice." She says popping the rest of her spine. "So... How's life?"

"Sam is going home and everyone else is getting assigned a guardian until decpticon activity dies down." Will says catching Natalia's attention.

"Why is spazz going home free?"

"He wasn't seen by the decpticons and everyone else was."

"Wait then who killed big ugly?"

"Mikaela."

Natalia stands there grinning like a madman before bolting to find Mikaela. Poor Mikaela is found and picked up and spun around by an ecstatic Natalia.

"My немного Микаэла is all grown up!" Natalia sings.

"Ugh Nat stop spinning me, I'm going to be sick."

"Why didn't you tell me that you killed big ugly?"

"I thought you would be mad."

"Me mad at you? For what defending the human race? Nah, just mad at how pitiful people are nowadays."

Walking back to the main vault giving Mikaela a piggy back ride Natalia pulls out a beer from thin air. "Where do you get those?" Mikaela asks. Natalia just smiles and continues walking. While guardians are getting assigned Natalia pulls out her favorite sniper rifle and starts to take it apart and cleans it.

"-you will be getting a guardian." Natalia looks up from her rifle with a confused face. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Everyone looks stunned by Natalia's bluntness and short attention span.

Will busts out laughing at everyone's expression minus Mikaela who knows that this is normal. "Your guardian will be Jazz." "Ok coolness." Natalia replies without looking up.

"Did you even try to pay attention?"

"Nope."

"Do you know who your guardian is?"

"Jazz. Who's Mikaela's guardian?"

"The black and yellow one, Bumblebee."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter. Life is being a fragger right now and to top it off my muse got new meds now. My muse for the story is who Natalia is based off and you can kinda see why she is on meds. So on with da story. **

**Nillia over and out.**

Natalia lays sprawled out on the desert ground several feet away from the Hoover Dam base. She looks asleep but is very much awake. Every little sound, every gust of wind is heard as she lays there listening to the world around her. Quiet and soft thumps of large footsteps are felt through the ground as she lays there silent. A large shadow is cast over her. Her relaxed expression turned into a frown.

"Could you move? Your blocking my sun."

"Why. It doesn't look like it's helping. Ya look more like roadkill out here layin' like that."

"Move you Prothexian!"

He raises an optical ridge at her.

"Mikaela's here and she wants ya help on her homework."

"Biology?"

"Uhh I think that's what she said."

Natalia gets up and walks back inside ignoring the looks everyone is giving her. She tracks Mikaela with a stupid grin on her face. Mikaela turns to look at Natalia with an amused expression. "Outside again?" Natalia nods and picks up Mikaela's homework and scans through it. She pulls out a pen and fills in the needed information. She hands it back to Mikaela.

"I also have history homework. Can you help me with the project?" Mikaela asks her tentatively knowing that history is a touchy subject for Natalia.

"Sure what do you need?"

Mikaela is stunned at her response. "Umm some sort of historical journal- diary thingy." Natalia digs around in her backpack. "Timeline?" She stops moving and looks at Mikaela.

"The Witch Trials of the dark ages."

"That bloody timeline?! I swear your history teacher is trying to make me relapse! I swear."

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Not your fault."

"But still.."

Natalia pulls out a old, worn leather diary with the name Natalie Riverson imprinted on the cover. She hands it to Mikaela who in turn skims through several pages before gently placing it into her backpack. A grim smile appears on Natalia's face as a memory hits her.

"Get the witch! Get the witch!" A large mob of townspeople march towards the small house outside of town. A young woman about the age of 16 runs from out behind the house and into the woods. Her long blonde hair whips around as she runs and her pale green eyes dilated in fear. The mob grows closer as she runs deeper into the woods. Not realizing the slope in the ground she continues to run and trips over a root and hits the ground. She tumbles down the slope and her head hits a rock, knocking her unconscious and unaware to the mob growing closer to her location.

Mikaela starts to shake her friend to try and snap her out of her memory when she starts to shake in fear. Natalia snaps back into reality and her eyes lose their glazed over look and she looks down at Mikaela confused.

"Mикаэла what happened?" She asks confused and lost.

"You relapsed. I tried to snap you out of it before it got worst. I'm sorry Nat, I shouldn't have asked you to help me." Mikaela mumbles with her head down and voice full of regret.

Natalia smiles at the young girl and pulls her into a hug while telling her it's okay and it's not her fault. During the twos interaction Jazz watches with worry as his charge has a panic attack with the mention of this Witch Trials of the Dark Ages. Suddenly the two separate and Natalia has a smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I found out there's a party tonight. Wanna crash it?"

Mikaela grins and runs off to find her guardian. Natalia turns to Jazz and laughs.

"Your gonna learn first hand on how we party."


	4. Chapter 4

**/ is Mikaela**

**\ is Natalia **

**Their outfits: ** let_us_show_you_how/set?id=154152481

**Listen to this song while reading (if you want): AronChupa- I'm an Albatraoz**

Loud music pumps through the apartment as two teenagers jump around in beat to the music as the get ready. Dresses and skirts fly across the apartment and both girls rush from bathroom to bedroom every five seconds. Natalia begins to pull Mikaela's curling pins out while Mikaela does the same for her. The two begin to apply makeup in unison with each their own respective look. Mikaela hands Natalia the black eyeliner and Natalie hands Mikaela the grey eyeshadow.

By the time they finish their makeup the two go back to looking for an outfit. They each pick up pieces of clothing and holds them up comparing how they would look. This continues for another 15 minutes until Mikaela finds two outfits hidden in the back of the closet. She holds them up for Natalia to see and is met by a grin. Slipping into the dresses they scramble to find small accessories to go with the outfit along with shoes.

Both girls walk out of the apartment and down to the empty parking garage. A silver Pontiac Solstice and a black and yellow Chevy Camaro parked side by side are the only cars in the garage. Upon their approach both cars start up and Natalia smirks. "Like what you see boys?" She says while giving a twirl.

Both autobots activate their holoforms and both girls just smile and go with their respective guardian.

/OMFP Natalie! Their holoforms! Are...so.../

\I know. I swear when we get drunk we cannot be held accountable if we jump their bones. Holoform or not.\

/Any form they take... Nat I would.../

\\*perverted grin* That would be an interesting future experiment.\

/Nat!/

\What just sayin'!\

The two end their mental conversation to direct the two autobots to a club Natalia found out about a couple of days ago. "Park your alt-modes in the parking garage by the shopping center. We'll walk from here. I don't think y'all want your alt-modes to be messed with." Natalia tells Jazz as they approach said parking garage.

The two girls exit Jazz and Bumblebee's alt-modes with their holoforms while Natalia leads the way. Natalia leads them to a store similar to a mini-mart where she picks up four packs of gum and heads to the counter. The cashier nods and presses a button underneath the counter and Natalia leads the group to the back. They walk down a flight of stairs to a metal door where Natalia knocks once and the door opens.

Loud music hits them like a wall and both girls grin. Mikaela maneuvers her way to the bar while Natalia eagerly follows behind. "One Manhattan on the rocks, a peppermint mojito, a whiplash with Russian vodka, and a berry blitz... Oh and tequila shots." Mikaela tells the bartender. Natalia pats her shoulder in praise while they wait for their drinks.

\The boys are at a table waiting for us to come back. I gave both of them tranq-darts for later.\

Both girls pick up their drinks and head back to their table to find both holoforms swamped by drunk hoes. Natalie nudges Mikaela to follow her lead and she sets their drinks on the table. Natalia slinks over to Jazz's holoform and wraps her arms around his neck. "Hey babe. I got our drinks." She says loud enough for the hoes to hear and Mikaela does the same.

Natalia straddles Jazz while shooting glares at the other women. "Sorry girls but he's mine, go find someone else." When the other women leave Natalia gets off Jazz and busts out laughing. Mikaela hands the two confused and slightly flustered autobots a shot full of tequila. Again Natalia busts out laughing at their faces when they drank the shot. "It gets better once you have enough." Mikaela says while drinking her Manhattan. Natalia picks up the whiplash and downs it quickly and begins on the tequila shots.

Not even half way through the bottle Mikaela is already wasted and stumbling around. Natalia finishes the bottle and pulls out a flask from nowhere and gulps it down, she then joins Mikaela on the dance floor heavily intoxicated. Somewhere along the line both girls end up standing on the bar dancing with each other while drunkly singing Can't stop dancin' by Becky G. Suddenly the music cuts and a guy goes over the mic "Hey the cops are coming! Time to clear out everybody!" and with that both Jazz and Bee hunt for the two drunk girls.

Let's just say they found Mikaela passed out on the hood of Bee's alt-mode and Natalia practically naked on the ground next to Jazz's alt-mode. Let's also just say that half of town isn't covered in neon pink paint and copious about a of glitter. If the two think both of the girls got out of hand this time they might not wanna see what happens when they don't have ANY self control, things would get really interesting then.

**Heyo peoples! This is a complete filler chapter cuz my brain took a shit and the real Natalia who this Natalia is based off of won't leave me alone for five minutes.**

**Nillia over and out**


	5. Chapter 5

Bright lights, loud sounds, and a bitch of a headache was the first thing Mikaela realized when she woke up. Slowly sitting up a groan leaves her as her hangover slams into her full force. Squinting against the bright light Mikaela sees something that would normally make her die laughing but right now any sound or sudden movement causes her headache to grow worst. Natalia is lying on the floor cuddling a vodka bottle, a trash bag, and is only wearing her undergarments. Natalia wakes up soon after Mikaela does and doesn't have a hangover but instead she has symptoms of being high.

Several hours after their hangover/highover died down the two girls find themselves sitting on one of the catwalks with their feet hanging off. "So Natalia how was life back several decades ago?" Mikaela asks her older friend. Natalie thinks about it for a minute before responding with a nostalgic smile, "Oh the things I did back then, things aren't the way there were, so much has changed since then." The younger woman urges the older woman to continue on and to maybe tell a short story about her experience. "It was 1922….

I was called Noreen Anderson at the time. I was the daughter of a rich man and at the age of 23 I was always at some sort of party, but the parties I loved the most were the ones held at the Gatsby Estate.

_I repositioned my headband for the fifth time in the past 10 minutes because the stupid feathers kept getting in my face. I hear my alarm clock go off telling me that Mrs. Strathmore should be at my apartment building a few minutes to pick me up for the party. _

_I smooth out my mid-thigh gold sequined dress before I leave my room. I grab my matching gold clutch and I slide my fur petty coat over my bare shoulders. As I exit my apartment building the cold assails my bare legs and I am grateful for once of my fur petty coat for I rarely wear it. _

_"__Noreen Darling, how have you been?__" __Mrs. Strathmore asks as I slide into the car and her chauffer closes the door behind me. __"__Never better Mrs. Strathmore. How have you been faring? I__'__ve heard that you and Mr. Strathmore went to France not too long ago.__" __With that the older woman__'__s face lights up like a child__'__s on Christmas before she launches into her story of her trip to France. _

_We gossip and Mrs. Strathmore shares stories during the whole drive to the party. Once we arrive my bubbly and ditzy 23 year old persona comes down. As Mrs. Strathmore and I walk up to the door we are greeted by the butler, __"__Good evening Madames and welcome to the Gatsby Estate.__"_

**Hey everybody. I AM SO REALLY FRAGGEN SORRY! ...my computer died... I transferred schools, again... and my muse for New Lore left me *cries***

**I'll try and make it up to y'all but I make no promises. **

**On another note, I happen to be living back in Florida. Fantastic right? No, not really. I don't have anything against the state and its people (even though they are quite rude 90% of the time) I just hate packing and unpacking and having to restart life even though I used to live in Florida when I was 7. **

**Hurricane Erika is slowly approaching and everyone's freaking out. I bet you by the time it reaches where I live it's just going to be a tropical depression. They predict it to be a category 1 which will just blow down weak trees and un-supported and not tied down/weighted things. **

**My Dad: aahhhh we're all going to die! (He's hilarious. Mind you he's lived in Florida all his life, I was the one who moved O-O-C (out of country) so he just loves to watch people run around like headless chickens, hence the we're all going to die.) **

**Joke of the Day:**

**What do you call a lizard on the grill?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Char- Zard!**

**Also... I'm updating in my IT class right now. The teacher never notices me writing. Yeah! (\ '' /)**

**~ Nillia over and out**

**P.S. SORRY AGAIN! ESPECIALLY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. **


End file.
